wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Poison Jungle (Book)/@comment-2601:548:8201:4FBA:7040:894:D8BF:C70D-20181229070035
I have no books to read, but I thought I should suggest some to you guys while we await The Poison Jungle. I will tell you about the series, and will give my own reviews about them. My first series is the Dragons Slippers trilogy. The three book are titled Dragon Slippers (of course), Dragon Flight, and Dragon Spear. This book series is very charming and cute! It’s about a 16 year old girl named Creel. Creel wants to follow in her late mother’s footsteps and become a seamstress, but raised by her aunt her dreams don’t exactly come true. Her aunt wants her to get captured by the local dragon, so the local prince will come save he then hopefully he will marry Creel to help the family with money. Creel goes to the dragons cave—forced by her aunt-with her eldest cousin. When they awaken the dragon Creel’s cousin runs away and she must confront the dragon. The dragons tells her to leave, but Creel decides to make a deal with him. If the dragon gives her a pair of his slippers (dragons don’t horde gold in these book, they horde objects of their liking and interest) then she will stop the prince from coming to slay him. Creel is drawn to a pair of blue slippers, and decides to leave the kingdom and go to the biggest kingdom in the nation. There she will become the tailor of her dreams. On her way there Creel is confronted by robbers. They start attacking her when all of a sudden a glass window comes out of nowhere killing their leader. After that a dragon descended down scaring the other robbers away. Then he grabs Creel and takes her to his cave where he befriends her, and she finds out his name is Shardis. While there he warns Creel to keep watch of her slippers, but does not tell her why. After a few days with Sardis, he takes Creel to the Kingdom and comes to visit her every night. Creel starts realizing weird things going on, and her slippers go missing and so does Shardis. Will Creel figures out the mystery of the slippers? Where Shardis went? These books are entertaining, but in the first book the beginning feels rushed. This is definitely worth the read though! My second series to suggest would be The Inherentance Cycle. This book is for more mature kids—personally I read this book series when I was eleven, but I would suggest the age group 12 and up. The reason behind this is because of rude words abd violence, also these book have page counts of about 500, 600, 700, and 800. These not the exact page count, but they are close. The book starts out with an elf in the woods running with a dragon egg. An evil king want the egg for himself for there are only three left, and she managed to steal one. After a lot of running she teleports the egg away using magic right before she is caught. On the poor side of town there lives a boy named Eragon. Eragon is a normal farm boy (or so he thinks) who lives with his uncle and cousin. Eragon never knew his parents, and his aunt died I think a year before the books beginning. Anyway, while hunting in mountains where the king never send his armies Eragon finds a stone and takes it back to the village hoping it’s worth something. After trying to trade it a few times he is dismayed for no one recognizes the stone. He takes it home and examines it. When he touches it the stone explodes, reveling a baby dragon. Eragon touches it and receives a mark on his hand. He can’t belive what just happened, and decides to ask the local storyteller about dragon history since he seems to know a lot about it. Brom is the storytellers name. Anyway, Eragon asks him a few things, and Brom tells him stuff about the dragon riders past. Eragon picks up a name from the story he likes, and after returning home gives the dragon the name Saphira. The young dragon grows fast, and starts speaking with Eragon mentally. When Saphira touched his hand and left the mark, she made a mental connection between the two. After Eragon took Saphira to a meadow, sinces he was growing to big for his house, decides that he is not going to realease her since they have such a strong bond. His cousin leaves due to finding work in a different area, but while he is in the meadow Saphira picks him up and flys with him far away from the village. Eragon asks why she is so scared, and she tells him murderes are there. After they leave Saphira takes him back, where he find his home burned and his uncle badly wounded. A day later after getting his uncle to the medic he dies. Eragon is stopped by Brom in the street, and is told by Brom they must leave at once because he is in danger. Brom tells Eragon of his uncles killers, and they try to hunt them down. Little does Eragon know though that he is much more than he seems... I found this book entertaining, but I kind of got bored at times. Sometimes the conversations between characters went on to long for my liking and this book felt like reading The Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit all over again except the dragon was good. One book took me about a month to complete, but the last book took me about a week even though it was 800 pages. Let’s me explain to you guys how this makes sense (a) I was out of school and (b) I read 150-200 pages a night. These books will definitely pass the time for you. I have one more book series I am going to suggest and that is Erth Dragon: The Wearly series. There are three books in this series—the next one coming out next month I believe. These books can get a little boring, but they have a great storyline! It is about a boy named Ren who is enchanted by dragons. His tribe tells him that dragons are bad and that they kill people without mercy. On the other side there is a dragon named Gabriel. Gabriel is competing in a competition to win over a female dragon, even though he would rather have a different female. When an accident happens and kills Grendel—the female Gabriel was competing for—Gabriel is blamed for her death. In this book a female dragon can have babies by herself, so the males compete to be a father figure for the babies and earn the females respect and love. When Gabriel is punished for a crime he did not commit he is shuned by his dragon tribe. A few moments before this happened Ren and part of his tribe went hunting. When they went hunting a man from the hunting group was being foolish and was taunting the dragons about walking over the scorch line. The scorch line keeps humans out of dragon territory, and if a human crosses they will be severely injured or killed. While the man crossed the line he got set on fire. He survived, but was badly injured and died a few days later. This starts a war between dragon and man, but before the man can attack a darkhorn attacks the village. A darkhorn is basically a dragon that has lost its soul, and turns black. Ren decides to leave and prove that dragons are not bad and that there is no need for a war when the tribe is distracted by this mishap. So once he uses some very clever thinking he makes it over the scorch line without being noticed by the perimeter check. He climbs and mountain and ends up in a cave, where he sees two baby dragons and their mother. The mother does not notice Ren, but the baby dragons do and start messing with him. They get the mother’s attention, and she tries to kill Ren, but instead causes a cave-in. Before she dies she utters a word and Ren takes the baby dragon. Ren managed to get the male baby dragon while the female wad left behind. Ren gets bitten while handling the baby, so he is worried about himself. After getting out with the baby dragon Ren decides to keep it. Later to find out that Grendel—-the baby dragons mother—put her spirit into Ren and when in time of need he can summon her. Will war happen among human and dragon? Find out in this magical book about how dragons and humans can’t seem to coexist with one another. Hope you liked this selection, and hope I helped! Sorry this comment is son long, but it takes a while to give a review and summary. Have a Happy New Year, and keep reading!